


June 1

by Actress20_Naomi



Series: Pride Month 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dialogue sex, Established Relationship, Gay Pride, M/M, Military Kink, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Pride month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actress20_Naomi/pseuds/Actress20_Naomi
Summary: Happy Pride Month y'all! This will be a pride collection of Johnlock's first pride month. Hope you like it!Some of them are short, because of the lack of working brain cells I have in my possession, that could not think of multiple things to write about. Ideas are welcomed!





	June 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some good morning sex for y'all dirty fellows ; )

I open my eyes slowly and the warmth from the sun rays immediately slapped me, making me close my eyes and frown to the unexpected splash of sun warmth entering from our window. I did not wake up wanting to sweat from just laying on our bed, so I make the effort to turn around, making a 180 swift. His hair is invading my face now. His blond, dry and good smelling, short hair covers my nose. A smile grows on my face and my hands land on his hips, just laying there, not moving or touching anywhere else. Our legs get automatically tangled together under the expensive Egyptian cotton covers. HIs body is warm, but this is the good type of warmth I like waking up with. I make another effort to move my head up and land a long kiss on his cheek. My lips stay there until I can feel his smile grow. He, only, turns his head to look at me from an angle and kisses me softly and lovingly. His moving face is so damn fascinating, his eyes nearly awake and his lips dry, which only pushes me to wet them with my lips. 

 

“Good morning, love.” He welcomes me into the day with his morning breath and his unique smile. 

 

“Hey, handsome,” I respond and reciprocate his smile. 

 

“What time is it?” He asks, now facing back to where he woke up. But I’m still up on my elbow, holding on the little I can see from him. 

 

“hmm.. time for you to…” I trail off as I move my hand a little deeper into his stomach, still not touching as much or as sweet as I wish right now, “have some good….” I lean into his ear. His ear is the most sensible and nice way-of-making-John-turn-on place on his whole head. My nose is rubbing against his outer ear and my lips brushing his cheekbones, “morning sex, perhaps…” My hand is now traveling to under John’s red boxers. He lets out a soft moan as he places his hand on top of mine. He is pushing my hand stronger on his stomach. He wants it and I will give it to him. 

 

“Calm down, love..” I whisper as I make another big effort to stretch my hand out to the side table to grab the bottle of lube. Opening it with a somewhat shaking hand, I p some into my palm and go back to the trail I didn’t finish. The second I take possession of his already hardening cock, John hisses and lets go of my hand to place it up to his hair. He pushes his hair back in the most erotic way, in the way only he knows that would turn me on and become an uncontrollable lover. My hand starts to move up and down, from the tip to the complete bottom. At first, I want for John to enjoy the feeling of my hand moving and touching his most sensitive spot on his body. 

 

“Sher..” John moans half my name. I would have him begging right now for more and harder, but because it's moving and we are still just waking up, I decided that I will give it to him slow but efficiently. My hand takes a rhythm now. Quite fast but not enough to make him come, just yet. I pull his body for him to lay on his back, without wasting a single second, I lean into him and give him a good, strong kiss on his already wet lips due to his constant sexy lip licking. His hand comes up to cup half of my face and holds me in place. Our kiss makes the rhythm of my hand enter in sync. It all skyrocket when John decided to let me into his mouth, making our lips have a small dance in his mouth. The intensity of our kiss made my hand go faster and deeper into the bottom. My own erection is now getting distracting, pushing hand on my boxers. John must’ve felt it by now because he dropped his hand from my face and traveled to my stomach. 

 

“John..” I brake our kiss because I heard John make his common high pitch moan that lets me know he is on the edge ready to flow out. 

 

“Wait,” I say. John opens his eyes and looks at me in a mix of emotions. Despair, wanton, confused, but most importantly the interest in where I want to take this, “catch me up with you.” I command. John lets out a little whine and in a heartbeat, his warm and lubed hand is already around my erected cock. It felt so good, but it felt even better when his rhythm started to match the one I was doing to him. I was defiantly not going to catch up with him without some spices. John knows this, which is why he has to use his military commands and vocabulary to push me up. 

 

“Come on solder. Come for your commander.” John starts to do his magic, “Holmes, if you don’t get there, we won’t have this class for a whole week.” His threats are the scariest sometimes. But this one was insane, “Make daddy happy.” He knows the daddy kink is my annoying weakness, which is effective enough to make me run up my orgasm. His hand is moving fast now and Is so close to mine. It only takes us seconds to make us both jump over the edge, spilling each our orgasm in out stomachs and covers. Both breathless and boneless, we catch our breath together next to the other. My hand slips out and wipes the white stickiness off our bodies. We surely need a bath right now, before it gets horribly sticky. 

 

John looks at me and lands a sweet and soft kiss on my parted lips, “Happy pride month love.” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas that you would like to read sometime this month... comment them! 
> 
> I live for your kudos and sweet comments! <3


End file.
